Klocuch(postać)
Klocuch - 'Polski, popularny youtuber zajmujący się głównie recenzją gier, a także przeróbką filmową, czy bajkami. Wspomniana wyżej osoba, to autor 2 kanałów( Klocuch12 i KlocuchRecenzje), na których doczekał się razem nieco ponad 50 tysię'cy 'subskrypcji, oraz 8,3 mln wyświetleń filmików. Stary kanałNowy kanałStara stronaNowa strona 'Początki Klocuch rozpoczął swą działaność recenzenta 12 listopada 2010 roku wydając filmik " Dink Smalwod - recenzja pl ", na jego pierwszym kanale Klocuch12. Filmik nie został przyjęty przez użytkowników dobrze, podobnie jak pozostałami filmikami na tym także kanale. 'Cechy charakterystyczne' Postać Klocucha jest łatwo rozpoznawalna i wyróżnia się : A) Charakterystycznym, piskliwym głosem B) Nagannym wymawianiem nazw nie tylko gier, ale także innych rzeczy np. czarny = szarny, strzelanka = szczelanka i inne C) Naganną pisownią, nie tylko w nazewnictwie gier ale także w pisaniu komentarzy D) Początkowo słabą jakością filmów, przy którym dużo słuchać było też pisków i innych nie podobającym się widzom rzeczy E) Swoją tajemniczością, ponieważ Klocuch nigdy nie zdradza faktów ze swojego życia. Rzadkością jest by odpisał on swoim widzom na YT, w gronie szczęśliwców są tylko nie liczni, a najczęściej odpisywał on w sprawie demaskowania jego osoby. 'Odbiór widzów' Aktualnie Klocuch jest bardzo lubianą postacią, na jego filmy z wielką nie cierpliwością czekają tysiące osób, a łapki na tak zdecydowanie dominuja nad łapkami w dół. Nazwa nicku recenzenta częto jest wspominana u innych sławnych you tuberów( np. Rock, Skkf, Rojo). Ale nie zawsze tak było, niegdyś na starym kanale tj. Klocuch12 było on mocna krytykowany za swoją działalność, obrońcy zrecenzjowanych gier wprost namawiali innych na hejting w obronie swoich gier komputerowych, głosy na nie znacznie dominowały przy filmikach Klocucha, a w najlepszym przypadku stosunek łapek był mniej, więcej 50/50. Na niekorzyść Klocucha nadal pod starymi filmikami panują hejting( część ludzi nadal nie wie, że Klouch ma nowy kanał). Klocuch przetrwał wszystkie zaczepki i bawi ludzi do dzisiaj. Z popularnością w jego karierze bywało różnie, za czasów starego kanału Klocuch nie mógł narzekać na popularność, duża liczba jego filmików znacznie przekraczała 100 tyś. wyświetleń. Dużym przełomem był pierwsza recenzja Need for Speed' a gdzie recenzja została umieszczona na kilku liczących się w branży portalach. Gorzej było już na nowym kanale, gdzie średnia oglądalność na jeden filmik znacznie zmalała( winą może być nie wiedza dużej liczby osób o nowym kanale). Dużym wynagrodzeniem jest tutaj wspominana kilka razy poprawa stosunku łapek. Na część Kloucha powstała także stronka z śmiesznymi obrazkami. Klocuch kilkakrotnie był porównany do projeku " Grażyna ", jako mistyfikacja. Gwiazda YT była też krytykowana za brak wdźięczności za twórczość jego widzów( objawiała się np. przy braku podziękowań za zrobione dla niego obrazki), przez widzów. 'Wygląd zewnętrzny' 'Twarz' Dzięki odbiciu Klocucha w filmikach i 3 umieszczonych w internecie zdjęciach można ustalić wygląd jego twarzy. Jak dotąd z jego własnej inicjatywy ujawnione zostały 3 zdjęcia : Zdjęcie numer 1 - niegdyś zdjęcie profilowe Klocucha, na pierwszym kanale Klocuch12 Zdjęcie numer 2 - '''z kolei drugi obrazek pojawił się w filmiku typu poradnik pt. " jak smiesznie zmienic zdiecie " ''Zdjęcie numer 3''' - to trzecie z kolei wstawiony przez Klocucha obrazek. Używa go aktualnie '' '''na swoim google + 'i na swojej nowej stronie internetowe'j Przejdź na strone 'Ręce W filmikach np. z rysowaniem widać ręce Klocucha. Górne kończyny Klocucha z pewnością należą do osoby grubszej postury, oraz dobrze zbudowanej. 'Wiek postaci' Sam Klocuch nigdy jak dotąd nie wnikał w temat swojego wieku, jednak istnieją " poszlaki" przy których możniskoa sugerować, w jakim wieku jest postać Klocucha: A) Mutacja - a chodzi tu konkretnie o zmiane głosu jak zachodziła u Klocucha na przestrzeni ostatnich 2 lat, zjawisko to jest spotykane u młodzieży w wieku od 12 lat wzwyż( do najcześciej 15 roku życia), więc można sugerować, że w tym wieku jest wspomniany Klocuch. Można zauwazyć sporą różnice w głosie między pierwszymi filmikami, a tymi obecnymi. B) Nazwa pierwszego kanału - czyli kanału Klocuch12, założonego w listopadzie 2010 roku. Sugerować można, że Klocuch to rocznik 1998, a w tym roku będzie obchodził 15 urodziny. C) Konto Wyspa Gier - Jeden z osób demaskuących Klocucha tj. Dawid7531 dzięki prawom moderatorskim przysługujące mu z roli moderatora tej oto strony, znalazł konto pod nazwą Kacper053 zarejestrowane i potwierdzone, przez stary mail Klocucha tj. klocuch12@onet.pl Dane zawarte przy koncie sugerują nam 4 stycznia 1998 roku, jako date urodzenia Klocucha. 'Otoczenie postaci' 'Miejsce pracy' W filmie " def jam - gra wspulna " w 36 sekundzie nagrania, widać wyraźnie pokój Klocucha, a także telewizor, konsole, kamere( wraz z prowizorycznym statywem), stół. Brak obecnego w tym momencie kolegi tj. Szczupixa( który grał z Klocuchem na konsoli) można wytłumaczyć, że dołączył on do niego w 48 sekundzie nagrania. Miejsce to, to beż wątpienia miejsce pracy recenzenta. To właśnie tam powstały najpopularniejsze jego filmy " konkurs rysowniczy - wyniki ", czy " fifa 12 - gra wspolna " (razem ponad 600 tyś. wyświetleń). Dzięki pomocy użytkownika You Tube DJOnioyo, który przegotował specjalną obróbke 36 sekundy filmu, możemy w lepszym standardzie oglądać pokój Klocucha. Oto przygotowany przez niego screen Przejdź do strony 'Dom' Niestety nie wliczając pokoju Klocucha, nie można praktycznie nic powiedzieć o jego budynku mieszkalnego, w kilku filmikach widać jednak odbicia na inne zakątki domu, a konkretnie w "plasteliowy konkurs", "def jam - gra wspolna" i "gta sa - gra wspolna", "klocuch12 - rywoswanie wspolne", " konkurs rysowniczy", "nowy kanal - KlocuchRencezje", "plasteliowy konkurs", "def jam - gra wspolna" i "gta sa - gra wspolna". 'Okolica( podwórko)' Dwa z aktualnie 141 produkcji, była nakręcona na zewnątrz("klocuch12 - rysowanie", "alan wake w prawdziwym siwecie"), a najprawdopodobniej na podwórku Klocucha, w każdym bądź razie gdzieś w pobliżu kościoła. 'Komputer' W filmie kierowanym do użytkownika Klocuch122(" Klocuchu122!"), Klocuch prezentuje nam swój sprzęt, w którego w skład wchodzą Monitor(firma Flatron) i 2 głośniki. Klocuch narzekał na swój komputer, chodź bardziej na produkcje gier, zwłaszcza te które miały duży zakres wymagań( procesor, karta pamieci etc.). Słabszy komputer był dla niego dosyć sporym problemem, ponieważ uniemożliwiało mu to recenzjowania lepszych gier. W jedym z filmików podaje widzom informacje, jako że dostał nowy komputer i będzie mógł dla nas recenzjonować lepsze gry, czego efektem są takie produkcje jak "ned for sped most wandtet - wideorecenzja ", Serie Hitman, czy " fifa 12 - gra wspolna " 'Demaskowanie' Działaność rozpoczęta przez Przedluzaka (chodź przed nim było już kilka osób demaskujących, którzy byli źli na Klocucha), a która miała na celu zdemaskowanie osoby Klocucha. Najbardziej znane osoby, czy też grupy demaskujące to aktualnie : Przedluzak, Dawid7531, czy grupa Klocownicy( pod dowództwem VarmenaGP). Jak dotąd największym odkryciem jest poznanie miasta Klocucha, którym jak się okazało jest Lubin. 'Klocuch poza YT' Poza działalnością na you tube Klocuch prowadzi swoją strone w intenecie( na blogspot). Jest to jego druga strona, pierwszą zabrała osoba demaskująca Klocucha, a konkretnie Dawid7531. Klocuch całą sytuacje w filmie " hitman 4 - od 9 - nieudany slub " nazwał zdespeceniem tego co zrobił Dawid. Więcej o zabraniu strony Klocucha znajdziesz TUTAJ 'Statystyki you tubera' 'stan na 10.03.2013 ' Data rozpoczęcia kariery : 12 listopad 2010 Data założenia kanału Klocuch12 : 12 listopad 2010 Data założenia kanału KlocuchRecenzje : 6 lipca 2012 rok Liczba filmów na Klocuch12 : 64 filmy Liczba filmów na KlocuchRecenzje : 77 filmy Liczba filmów w karierze : 141 filmów Liczba wyświetleń na kanale Klocuch12 : 5 663 576 Liczba wyświetleń na kanale KlocuchRecenzje : 2 706 560 Łączna liczba wyświetleń : 8 370 136 Średnia ilość wyświetleń na dzień na kanale Klocuch 12 : 6670,87 Średnia ilość wyświetleń na dzień na kanale KlocuchRecenzje : 10 957,73 Ogólna ilość wyświetleń na dzień : 9858,81 Najpopularnieszjy filmik pod względem wyświetleń na kanale Klocuch12 - "konkurs rysowniczy - wyniki" - 371 014 Najpopularniejszy filmik pod względem wyświetleń na kanale KlocuchRecenzje - " kabaret - spzeczka w sadzie" 121 431 Ogólnie najpopularniejszy filmik pod względem wyświetleń - "konkurs rysowniczy - wyniki" - 371 014 Łączna długość filmów na kanale Klocuch12 : 13h 34m 10s Ilość subskrybcji na kanale Klocuch12 : 24 283 Ilość subskrypcji na kanale KlocuchRecenzje : 25 942 Łączna ilość subskrypcji : 50 225 Średnia ilość subksrypcji na dzień na kanale Klocuch12 : 28,60 Średnia ilość subskrypcji na dzień na kanale Klocuch Recenzje : 105,02 Ogólna ilość subskrypcji na dzień : 59,15